Adventure of Spider-Man & Jewel
by cornholio4
Summary: A short oneshot drabble detailing a glimpse of the dating life of Spider-Man and Jewel with an attempt to tell the story with a Silver Age style. Peter Parker/Jessica Jones, can be considered a sequel to Spider-Man and Jewel.


**Greetings true believers to this special oneshot issue featuring the most uncanny sensational amazing couple in the Marvel Universe: the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man and the Brightest Star of the Marvel Universe Jewel!**

Midtown High School and young student Jessica Jones was walking through the entrance hall as the bell rang signalling the end of the day. " _What a day, well Jessica Jones may have had to deal with a hard day at school at least Jewel can enjoy an afternoon of crime fighting with her boyfriend Spider-Man._ " Jessica sighed as she noticed her crush from before her coma Peter Parker also walking out. " _Last time we talked I think I was a little too hard on him and a part of Jessica Jones still likes him somewhat but I now a boyfriend so I don't think it can work between us now anyway._ " Jessica thought as she continued walking.

Meanwhile Peter Parker was having thoughts of his own, " _Another day of taunts from jocks and cheerleaders, sad that I can only get myself a girlfriend when I am wearing a mask._ " Peter thought as he looked and saw police cars rushing past the school. Concerned Peter ran to a nearby alleyway to hide and change without knowing that one of his classmates Jessica was doing the same.

Ten minutes later outside a bank Mac Gargan the criminal known as the Scorpion wearing his green scorpion styled suit was carrying bags of money from the bank he had just robbed, "Where are you Spider-Man, I know you can't be far behind so come out and I will finally take care of you myself..."Gargan said as Jessica came flying in wearing her white Jewel costume and pink hair. She then flew right at Scorpion and took his tail to throw him into the wall knocking him out.

"Sorry Scorpion but my boyfriend was not here to kick your butt so I had to do it myself." Jessica grinning at the defeated supervillain. " _This is actually the second time I have taken this clown out; I would tell him that but secret identities and all..._ " Jessica thought remembering back when she had defeated the Scorpion on her first time using her powers.

"Hmm so I wore my good costume for nothing." Peter said swinging in his Spider-Man costume. "So I don't think Scorpion gave you too much trouble, he would be disappointed that he didn't even get to face me this time." Peter said speaking to the lovely costumed heroine who smiled back at him.

"Yeah well with your help I have been getting the hang of the beating up supervillains thing." Jessica told Peter as he jumped down from the lamp post he was standing on top on. Jessica then thought of something and said "well with all the dumb stuff Jameson has said in the Daily Bugle, let's give him something to put on the front page." Jessica said pulling Peter in with her arms and then lifting his mask up to show his mouth as she pulled him into a kiss. Peter then returned the kiss.

Jessica Jones thought that her life with her foster parents helped her cope with the troubles she faced at school but now another part of herself had a boyfriend to help her forget her troubles.

Likewise Peter Parker does not have it easy having to cope with bullies at school plus helping with his Aunt May's money problems but he has his own bright star to help make his life that whole much brighter!

 **They make a lovely couple, don't they? To be continued in the next issue of the Amazing Spider-Man where these couple team up to fight the Sinister Six and then they will face the wrath of the Kingpin which features a guest appearance from big time Marvel Superstar... Millie the Model!**

Jessica Jones-Parker woke up in her bed after that dream she just had thinking about how things changed since she had started dating Peter Parker without realising it was him at first, after they graduated from High School Peter continued to work at the Bugle and be Spider-Man but Jessica decided she wanted to try something else and then opened up her own private investigation business retiring Jewel but helping out with Peter's heroics form time to time. She smiled as she looked at the sleeping form of her husband Peter lying next to her and then went back to sleep.

 **Yeah this story as well as the opening narration was my attempt to write in the style of Stan Lee written early Marvel Comics and I don't think I succeeded too well. I really liked the Jessica Jones (though I was a bit disappointed her Jewel person was used as a joke in a flashback) Netflix show and in this story the incident with the Purple Man (though to be honest has anyone ever once referred to Kilgrave as his comic book codename ever since the show came out?) has never happened and this could be a sequel to my earlier Spider-Man and Jewel oneshot. I have the Volume 4 paperback of Alias: Jessica Jones which pretty much tells the story of her dealing with the Purple Man, how she got her powers and her short career as Jewel.**


End file.
